


Truly, madly, deadly

by IzzyLou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLou/pseuds/IzzyLou
Summary: Harry’s Halloween surprise for Draco may not go as planned....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Truly, madly, deadly

Harry tried stretching his aching legs, but inside this incredibly cramped space there was simply no comfortable position to be found. The smell of pumpkin was starting to make him nauseous, and the faintly orange light was too dim to see his watch by. But it would all be worth it when he made his grand entrance, jumping from the pumpkin to confess his undying love to Draco Malfoy at the Halloween feast in front of the entire Hall. After all he had to make up for their absolutely disastrous date where his ‚fanclub’ had followed them through Hogsmeade all day, sending tripping jinxes at Draco and then throwing themselves at Harry the second Draco went down. The ‚fanclub’, which consisted of Romilda Vane, Lisa Turpin and Morag McDougal, had been stalking Harry since the beginning of sixth year, and had made any conversation with Draco virtually impossible. Since the date he hadn’t had a moment alone to apologize to Draco, so he had decided to go for a grand romantic gesture instead.   
He had begged Hagrid for his biggest pumpkin, and then spent two days carving it out, even asking Hermione to add an impervious charm so he would still look fresh and clean for his big moment. After all Draco was always very concerned about appearances and it simply wouldn’t do to have bits of pumpkin stuck in his perpetually messy hair. He had considered carving a face into it, but then Draco might have seen him before the great surprise, after all this particular pumpkin was sitting right next to his usual seat. Now he was wishing he had, as the air was getting increasingly stale. But he could brave it. All he had to do was picture Draco‘s face when he would jump out and perform „truly, madly, deeply“ by Savage Garden, the song that had been playing at Madam Puddifoot’s on their date. What he wouldn’t do just to see a smile lighting up those beautiful grey eyes... His head was getting a little dizzy, but he could hear people entering the great hall now. Soon he would win the Slytherin prince’s heart. If only he wasn’t so damn dizzy, that horrible pumpkin smell really made the air too thick to breathe. But this would be the perfect halloween surprise. Just a little longer, right now it was too loud out there, Draco might not even hear him. Well, what was an other ten minutes when it would lead to an eternity of happiness. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, he felt so sleepy. Just a minute of rest before his powerful performance.   
When he next opened his eyes it was relatively quiet in the hall, all he could hear was a low hum of conversations and laughter and utensils scraping on plates. Perfect. It was time. His moment had come. Now he would burst out of his pumpkin, and serenade his true love. It would be spectacular. Okay, he thought, in 3, 2, 1... Harry burst from his pumpkin and started singing. Everyone at the Slytherin table turned around at the sound of his voice and there were several yelps of surprise. Now the other Houses turned towards him too as he sang „I‘ll be your dream, I‘ll be your wish, I‘ll be your fantasy...“ looking straight into Draco‘s eyes. But instead of the envisioned flattered adoration they showed only incredible confusion and ...fear?   
And then the screaming started, spreading from the Gryffindor table through the entire hall, mingled with gasps and sobs. Harry tapered off, wondering what the problem was, he had been right on tune fron the very second he burst through the lid of his pumpkin... wait, WHAT? Harry looked down, the pumpkin was entirely undamaged, his legs sticking out of the lid at their shins... How could that be? Harry shot out of the pumpkin and up several feet in shock. He was translucent! How? What? Was he a GHOST? HE COULDN’T BE A GHOST IF HE WANTED TO MARRY DRACO! THIS WAS GOING ALL WRONG! Just then the entire hall watched in complete horror as Ghost-Harry seemed to faint in mid-air, bobbing slightly lopsidedly in the air over a sobbing Draco Malfoy‘s head. Draco let out a heartwrenching scream of utter desolation, clutching his chest and collapsing to the floor. And to everyone’s shock and surprise a second ghostly spectre rose into the air, floating up to Ghost-Harry’s still unconscious form and waking him with a single kiss.   
And they haunted happily ever after. The End.


End file.
